Glynn Tom
| residence = | alias = Ghost Violet | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 29 | bounty = 40,000,000Tom Glynn Bounty:Tom's first bounty is revealed 80,000,000Bounty - Tom Glynn: Tom's new Bounty is revealed. 168,000,000Ghosts at Sancta Teresa: Tom's increase in bounty since the events at Yenny Island. | status = Alive | birth = January 9 | height = 177cm (5'10') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Gas-Gas Fruit | dfmeaning = Gas | dftype = }} Glynn "Ghost Violet" Tom is a and the Captain of his own crew, The Ghost Pirates. Among one of the most infamous Rookies of the past year, he has been a thorn in the side of the since he began his journey, one marred by the loss of many civilian lives given his ruthless disposition. As Glynn funds his crew through pillaging villages he comes across. He's known for his arrogance and brutality, belittling his foes and finishing them off in the most painful manner possible. Much of Tom's arrogance stems from the Logia-type he acquired early on in his pirating career, namely that of the ; which allows him to manipulate, generate and turn into poisonous gas. Due to the fruits defensive power and the general dearth of users outside of the New World, Glynn has come to view himself as almost invincible. Beyond his status as a Captain, Tom also happens to be an amateur toxicologist; who studies various toxic compounds in order to increase the potency of his Devil Fruit in combat. Overall, Glynn is considered to be well on his way to becoming a so-called . Appearance It cannot be contested that Tom enjoys the finer things in life, for his attire is of impeccable style and tailoring. Glynn claims that he had a master tailor design it just for him while he held the man's family hostage. It consists of silk pants and a black leather vest over a long-armed fine shirt with a bent collar. Around his neck he wears a gorgeously made purple silk tie, with an amethyst brooch set in the center. Purple is a color that Glynn adores, for it signifies magnificence, wealth and most importantly, power. Superficially, Glynn is a man of a pleasing appearance, with an angular face, fair skin and piercing eyes. His dark eyes are bespectacled, which together with his lovely suit giving him the look of a well-established statesman or magistrate. Civilians who meet him for the first time thus let their guard down, allowing him to exploit them more easily. As someone who's fought in his share of battles, and trained to ensure he's stronger than his opponents, Glynn also maintains a healthy and robust physique, fit to endure the hardships of a life at sea. Personality Many things can be said about Tom Glynn, but the words forgiving, kind or generous is not among them. Indeed, Glynn is an extremely vindictive man and goes to great lengths to destroy the lives of those he believes has wronged him somehow. Without care for the consequences, or the people who might get in the way, such as him opting to kill an entire family of rebels when he was unsure who was responsible. Although he's not above displaying a degree of superficial charm and well-manners, at his core he's every bit the thug and tyrant as any other ill-meaning pirate, just with more expensive clothing and better-groomed appearances. Another defining trait of Tom Glynn is his thirst for excellence, whether it be in matters of wealth, influence, personal strength or power. It was this that eventually lead him to become a pirate, as he realised that while being a noble had many advantages; it limited his potential and scope. As a noble, he would not be in want for anything, but it wasn't an existence that offered much in the way freedom, and in the grand scheme of thing, its power was restricted only to the Goa Kingdom. To attain his ideal, he realised, he would need to be unbound by any laws or conventions and would need to become a ; a king unto himself, a man unrestrained by rules or regulations except those he made himself, a man with real freedom. Tom is also a highly inquisitive person, and is interested in knowledge for the sake of learning; eagerly listening to whatever is said it might one day benefit him to remember it. He enjoys conducting experiments of the powers of his Devil Fruit, typically on innocent civilians or prisoners, something that usually leads to a long and torturous death on their part -- showing an utter disregard for life in its many forms. However, despite the wealth of bad traits, Tom Glynn appears to genuinely care for his crewmates, having picked them himself and viewing them as the closest thing he has to a family. Although he's unwilling to die for them, he's still willing to go to great lengths to retrieve them should they disappear. But by far the most defining trait of Tom Glynn is his immense arrogance and ego, believing himself to be destined for a great destiny, this trait is only made worse by the fact that Tom Glynn rarely encounters Haki users. Leading him to somehow view himself as being utterly invincible as a combatant, and a man who's undoubtedly chosen to become a Yonko or perhaps even the Pirate King someday, in his eyes, the Logia-intangibility of his Devil Fruit is yet another proof of the great things he's meant to achieve. Glynn insists that people refer to him respectfully with honorifics for that reason. History Noble Beginnings The man that would later be known as Tom Glynn was born in the to a family of standing. His name then was Tomateus Archimedes Glynn, a hideous name that he would later disown, and he was the son that his parents wanted to further their legacy. From an early age, Glynn was taught about the importance of proper etiquette, and about how he was simply superior to mere commoners, being chosen by the divines themselves to stand above the filth of the world. However while they went to great lengths to ensure that he inherited their ways, and understood what was expected of a noble like him. They failed to instill in him the idea that he was loved and cared for, because to them, he was simply a bargaining chip in order to increase and preserve their social standing. But this didn't bother Tom in the least, for he realized that his family had great resources and exploiting his parents was a simple matter as long as he played the part expected of him. This charade of luxury, promises he didn't intend to keep and terrible treatment of those lower than him lasted until the man was sixteen years of age, after that he began to harbour ambitions of cutting loose from his situation and reaching for greater power still. For it had dawned to him that he needed to be both powerful, wealthy and influential in leading a life worth living. Thus he began to hire instructors to teach him how to fight, while his parents disapproved of this arrangement he'd learned their ways and threatened to destroy their reputation if they failed to go along with his wishes. Given their fear of losing their status, they begrudgingly allowed him to do as he wished, and he, in turn, continued to play the part expected of him. Eventually, at the age of twenty, he decided the time had come to cut his strings and hired assassins to kill his parents, feeling no remorse or affection towards them given how they'd raised him. With them gone he inherited their great fortune and used it to make preparations for his new ambition, to find and become the Pirate King. Preparations In the year after acclaiming his great wealth, Glynn began to assemble a large group of muscleheads and mercenaries to serve as his crew and began building a large ship capable of comfortably carrying him across the seas. But the vast majority of his parent's wealth was put to the purpose of giving him power, specifically by acquiring a strong to give him an advantage over the other pirates in his area. This fruit turned out to be the powerful Logia-type ; which he only managed to acquire by selling all of his families belongings and estates, as the price of a Logia was just astounding. Even so, with a ready-made crew and a stable ship, Tom Glynn cast aside his heritage and set out to fulfil his dream, while using the powers of the Devil Fruit to wreak havoc across the . Experimenting and testing the limits of his power by murdering many marines in the area, dismantling a large number of their bases and escape by holding entire towns hostage. Following his departure for the Grand Line, many towns were pillaged wherever he went, causing high numbers of civilian casualties. Villages were burned to the ground under his ruthless campaign, and any marine who dared raise their hand in rebellion was swiftly dispatched by his wicked ways. Thus, the experience and skill he achieved with his Devil Fruit were made possibly by many a human sacrifice. While most of his original crew died during these dark days, Tom's power as a Logia-user kept him safe from harm and ensured his survival and ability to move into the Grand Line. Powers & Abilities As the Captain of the Ghost Pirates, Glynn holds complete authority over the rest of his crew, being the one who decides upon its course and defines its objectives. Tom is a competent leader, who knows how to bring even smallminded criminals such as Longdagger Daggerman in line and can safely travel throughout the first half of the , known as . It is expected that the Captain of any given crew, also be its most powerful member and this proves true in the case of Captain Glynn as well. But the difference between him and his officers is abnormally large due to the nature of Glynn's Devil Fruit, for as a -user most opponents cannot harm him due to the lack of Haki in Paradise. Past attempts at mutiny have been shortlived, and its perpetrators found and killed almost as an afterthought. Glynn is known to scheme and plot for financial gain, most notably by creating a false pandemic in Yennytown, and charging outrageous sums for the antidote of his own poison all to drive its populace into selling themselves into slavery to surviveThe Gentleman Thug: Glynn reveals that he poisoned the village himself.. With the addition of his propensity for outright pillaging and piracy, it should come as no surprise that the man has amassed a sizeable fortune big enough to support even a crew as unusually large as the Ghosts. Devil Fruit Captain Glynn ate the several years ago and thus became a Gas Human. Under the system devised by Admiral Fuyuki it is classified as a Scope-type . Meaning that it sacrifices personal power in exchange for a much larger scope and variety of effects; allowing the user to generate, manipulate and become gas at will. In his hands, its power is great, as the man combines its properties with his knowledge of chemistry and toxicology to lethal effect. Overall, Tom has proved knowledgeable enough to use it to recreate a large number of existing gases at will. Most notably utilising his ability to generate gases to form a far more powerful offence than that of its previous user, , allowing the Captain to simultaneously create and combust his gases while manipulating oxygen to control their flow with pin-point precision. His most common offense is through the application of characteristic blue-green flames generated through the interaction of concentrated oxygen and combusting gases. As these attacks are capable of widespread devastation and are so exceptionally hot that physical contact is unnecessary for them to deal damage, and whenever he uses this extremely destructive application the surrounding area is set aflame almost immediately. Battle for Cecille: Tom demonstrates his ability to produce powerful blasts of oxidized flame. In the event that this fails, Glynn has the ability to produce various gases of lethal toxicity, most notably high concentrations of , and . In addition to the ability to remove oxygen from the air itself, leading to a quick death by asphyxiation; an ability that Caesar once named Karakuni.The Gentleman Thug: Glynn strips away the air supporting Phim D. Sera's wings. Causing her to plummet to the ground. Like the vast majority of Logia-type eaters, Glynn is capable of turning intangible in order to avoid injury, and anyone who inhales his incorporeal state are affected by its lethal poison. Furthermore, he's also capable of fully transforming into colorless gas in order to make himself invisible to most senses, granting him a great degree of stealth if required. Glynn also appears to possess a significant degree of speed, being able to position himself a significant distance within the span of a few seconds, vanishing from sight and appearing on a nearby rooftop during his first meeting with Phim D. Sera.The Gentleman Thug: It is revealed that Glynn used the confusion of her last attack to reposition to a more advantageous position.. Bounty |} References Category:Pirates Category:Nobles Category:Noble Category:Pirate Captains Category:Rookies Category:Ghost Pirates Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Paradise Characters